fans_de_one_directionfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Liam Payne
thumb|left|Liam PayneLiam Payne es un miembro de One Direction. Liam James Payne (nacio el 29 de agosto de 1993, Wolverhampton, Reino Unido) mejor conocido como Liam Payne, es un cantante, compositor y guitarrista británico, actualmente perteneciente a la boy band One Direction.Tras audicionar en The X Factor y ser aceptado, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Liam formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles,Niall Horan,Zayn Malik y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. Llegaron a la final del programa y quedaron en el tercer lugar. Aunque no ganaron, Cowell pagó un contrato para que firmasen con el sello discográfico Syco. Al principio, Liam no aspiraba ser cantante, sino corredor olímpico. Sin embargo, decidió ser cantante luego de que se descubriese su talento en su escuela y que fuese rechazado para formar parte de un equipo olímpico. En su carrera con One Direction, ha compuesto temas como «Taken», «Everything About You», «Same Mistakes», «Last First Kiss», «Back For You» y «Summer Love», pertenecientes a los álbumes Up All Night y Take Me Home Biografía y Carrera Musical Liam Payne nació el 29 de agosto de 1993 en Wolverhampton, Reino Unido, bajo el nombre de Liam James Payne. Es hijo de Geoff Payne y Karen Payne, y hermano menor de Ruth Payne y Nicola Payne.6 Cuando Liam nació, presentó muchos problemas de salud que los doctores no pudieron averiguar hasta tres semanas después de su nacimiento. Los doctores descubrieron que la causa del mal funcionamiento de su organismo es que solo uno de sus riñones funcionaba correctamente y para mantenerlo con vida debían colocarle treinta y dos inyecciones en el brazo durante el día y la noche. También declaró que sus primeros años de vida los pasó en el hospital y que en su adolescencia nunca tuvo suerte en el amor.7 Al crecer, su mayor sueño era convertirse en corredor olímpico. Para esto, se levantaba todos los días a las 5 de la mañana para correr cinco millas antes de ir a la escuela. Sin embargo, decidió ser cantante luego de que se descubriese su talento en su escuela y que fuese rechazado para formar parte de un equipo olímpico. A los 12 años, comenzó a perfeccionar sus habilidades de canto cuando se unió a Pink Productions, un grupo de artes escénicas con sede en Wolverhampton, que le permitió mostrar su talento frente a un público real por primera vez.3 Mientras estudiaba en la secundaria, Liam era víctima de acoso escolar, por lo que decidió practicar un poco de boxeo. Posteriormente, estudió tecnología musical en la City of Wolverhampton College de Wolverhampton.1 Liam audicionó para The X Factor en 2008, y Simon Cowell lo eliminó en la ronda final ya que creía que era muy joven. Cowell le pidió que volviese a audicionar cuando fuese mayor. Dos años más tarde, audicionó nuevamente para The X Factor con «Cry Me a River» y recibió una ovación de pie por parte del público. En la siguiente etapa, interpretó «Stop Crying Your Heart Out» de Oasis, pero no aplicó para la categoría de «Chicos», por lo que fue integrado a One Direction. 2010-presente: One Direction Tras audicionar para The X Factor, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Liam formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. Durante la competencia, la banda interpretó distintos temas como «My Life Would Suck Without You» de Kelly Clarkson y «Total Eclipse of the Heart» de Bonnie Tyler, lo que los convirtió en uno de los favoritos para ganar el concurso. Sin embargo, quedaron en el tercer lugar, detrás de Rebecca Ferguson y el ganador Matt Cardle. A pesar de no haber ganado, Cowell pagó un contrato de dos millones de libras para que One Direction firmara con el sello discográfico Syco.2 En 2011, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio, Up All Night. Este debutó en el número uno del Billboard 200, lo que convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que hace debutar su primer álbum de estudio en el número uno.2 Su primer sencillo, «What Makes You Beautiful», alcanzó el número uno en Irlanda, México y el Reino Unido.8 9 10 Los sencillos posteriores, «Gotta Be You», «One Thing» y «More Than This», contaron con un éxito moderado, siendo exitosos en algunos países, pero fracasos en otros.11 12 13 Para promocionar el disco, se embarcaron en el Up All Night Tour y sacaron un DVD de la gira, llamado Up All Night: The Live Tour.14 15 En noviembre de 2012, lanzaron su segundo álbum, Take Me Home.5 Este contó con una recepción mejor a la de Up All Night, ya que llegó al número uno en el Reino Unido, siendo el primer disco del quinteto que lo logra.10 También alcanzó el primer puesto en Australia, Canadá, los Estados Unidos, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda.16 17 18 19 Los dos primeros sencillos de este disco, «Live While We're Young» y «Little Things», tuvieron una buena recepción. El primero, alcanzó el primer puesto en Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que el segundo llegó al primer puesto en el Reino Unido.20 21 10 El tercer y último sencillo, «Kiss You», fracasó en ventas en la mayoría de los países y no logró posiciones destacadas en comparación con los dos lanzamientos previos de One Direction.22 Por otra parte, juntos iniciaron su segunda gira Take Me Home Tour, que recorre cuatro continentes de todo el mundo y además parte de ella será grabada para su primera película documental dirigida por Morgan Spurlock, llamado This is Us.23 En otras actividades, realizaron un mezcla de «One Way or Another» de Blondie y «Teenage Kicks» de The Undertones llamada «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)», con el fin de ayudar a recaudar fondos para la organización Comic Relief.24 25 Influencias y vida personal Liam ha citado al cantante Justin Timberlake como una de sus mayores influencias musicales.1 A pesar de que en su infancia nunca tuvo suerte en el amor, mantuvo una relación con Danielle Peazer durante un largo periodo de tiempo.7 26 Ambos se conocieron en The X Factor en el 2010, ya que Liam era concursante y Danielle era bailarina del programa. Su relación se mantuvo durante dos años, y Liam confirmó su ruptura en septiembre de 2012. Al respecto, declaró al diario The Sun que: «Danielle es genial. Realmente espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos. Ella realmente no se preocupa por el dinero o la fama. Me hablaba sobre teñir su cabello de rubio y yo le decía que debería. Me dijo que no se lo podía permitir, que estaba loco. Incluso me pedía dinero para eso».26 Durante el lapso de tiempo en el que estuvo soltero, comenzaron a circular rumores de que el cantante estaba teniendo una relación con Leona Lewis. Sin embargo, en diciembre confirmó que se encontraba de nuevo saliendo con Danielle.27 Liam ha mostrado tenerle cierta fobia a las cucharas, y ha dicho que es «algo extraña». También ha dicho que se considera una persona poco egocéntrica y muy amigable, ya que no le importa mucho su fama y piensa que lo mejor que le pasó en The X Factor fue que conoció a las cuatro mejores personas del mundo —refiriéndose a Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson—. Liam ha comentado que aún se muestra nervioso antes de los conciertos y que incluso llega a tener dolores de estómago.